


Throne of Misery

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Verbal Abuse, but it gets better im sorry, g a y, it gets really harsh, its an emotional rollarcoaster, to an extent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hamilton wants to go to Jefferson to his financial plan but he doesn't know when to shut up.





	

Jefferson sat at his desk silently staring at the papers lying on top of it. His office began to mock him, taunting him with the fact that he isn't in France. He is stuck in New York having to listen to Hamilton's consistent delusional ideas for a financial system.  
  
This was a normal occurance, never getting any easier with time. How could Hamilton believe that the states shouldn't be the one to hold power? Jefferson would have thought that with the evidence showing that the south is doing fine on its own would have shut him up. He was an idiot to believe that Hamilton would ever shut up. Their argument left a fire that was starting to die down, leaving annoyance rather than rage. It left another emotion, one that made his chest tight. He suppressed that one. The documents that he believed to be mocking him didn't help either.

 

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. “This better be important.” Jefferson manages to snap out. There is only so much his patience can take. “You bet your ass it's important.” He recognized the voice instantly. 

 

“If it's about your outrageous plan, leave.” Jefferson sat back, hands on his face inhaling deeply.  _ “Try controlling your breathing.” _ Martha’s voice echoed in his head. She was gone but even now she helps him. “Just open the damn door.” Hamilton exclaimed as he began to pound at the door. “ _ Beautiful”  _ He chased that thought out of his head. _ “Persistent toddler” _ That's what Hamilton reminded Jefferson of. He was a toddler bugging the parent until they caved in.“I am not leaving until you open the door, Jefferson.” He proved his point with more knocks. 

 

Jefferson had enough, he paced to the door and threw it open. His breath stuttered as he faced the man, attraction placed in the furthest corner of his mind. “What the hell do you want gremlin?” Thomas teased with a sneer. “I want you to actually listen to me.” He retorted. Hamilton walked inside his office without invitation, walking to the couch. “Fine, lay it on me.”

 

Hamilton started to state the facts that Jefferson heard from the man before. All the same facts given through different approaches.  _ “Don’t be rude.”  _ Her voice ran through his head again. Damn he loved her but this wasn’t the time. He began to realize that he was just staring at Hamilton as he got lost in his thoughts. He looked down at his shoes and took another breath. “-The union would get a boost and you would rather give it a sedative.” Hamilton continues relentlessly. “Jefferson, I know you dont like me,” He began.  _ “ _ but you need to understand that this plan is important. It is one of the most important steps into creating a solid foundation for this country to grow on. We just started, the south might be doing well financially now, but what about later.” Hamilton began his speech. “Could you stick your head out of your southern ass and see the picture. The south might now stay financially stable forever. The north is not stable right now. This plan guarantees a solid economy for both.”

 

Jefferson tried to listen but he was entranced by Hamilton once again. When did this man start to grip onto his heart? He hated Hamilton's political stance, he hated the plan. He hated that the man himself wasn’t that bad. He hated that he began to see the small things about Hamilton that he didn’t allow himself to see before. The way he walks into the office the same time everyday, only an hour after Jefferson himself. The way he would stand when he proposes a new plan to congress. The way he hunches over his desk, fiddling with the quill while connecting the words in his brain. 

 

“Dammit Jefferson, I know you don’t like me or the plan but the least you can do is listen.” Hamilton began to make his way towards the taller man.  _ “I want you to be happy if I pass. If you find someone that makes you feel happy, give them a chance.”  _ Martha’s voice began to remind him in his head.  _ Did you know?  _ He asked himself, foolishly thinking that Martha would respond. “You could at least have the decency to respond to me when I call you out.” He was inches away at this point, his chest puffed out in anger.

 

Jefferson looked down at the angry man. “Why would I do that?” He taunted. Hamilton stood still, his face gone completely red in anger. “Why did I even bother, I told Washington that you wouldn’t fucking listen.” Hamilton spat out at him. “Oh, so daddy Washington put you up to this didn’t he. Why don’t you go and run back to him like the obedient bitch that you are?” Jefferson’s heart stopped. He didn’t want to go that far. He was about to take it back until Hamilton cut him off.

 

“God, I feel bad for Martha. Having to deal with you in the office is bad enough, but having to deal with you. Man, she must have relished her final moments, knowing that she doesn’t have to put up with your shit anymore.” Hamilton stopped, his eyes going wide. He didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth. He wishes for the first time in his life that he kept his mouth shut.

 

“That is not your place to decide. I treated Martha like a goddamn queen. I was there for her every moment I could. I spend the past few years wishing that I was by her side when she died but I can’t take that back. I wrote to her every day and cherished every letter I got back.” Jefferson’s eyes started watering but he wanted to get this out. “I treated my wife like the goddamn queen of mother fucking England. I could never have even imagined thinking about fucking some lady behind her back unlike you. I would have rather died then published it and give her that shame.” Jefferson broke down, falling to his knees on the floor. 

 

Hamilton stood there,  _ I should have kept my mouth shut _ . Silence fell over the room, the only thing that was heard was Jefferson’s sobs. Each one hit Hamilton hard. He was the reason that the man was crying in the first place. “I wish I hadn’t had fallen for you…” Jefferson whispered. His heart on his sleeve as he continued to cry. Hamilton wanted to go over to him. He wanted to hug the broken man and tell him that he felt the same. He wanted him to know that he didn’t mean what he said. His mouth wouldn’t move and his legs felt like they were glued to the floor. “I wish I hadn’t either.” Hamilton spoke softly, hoping he didn’t hear.

 

“You come in here and insult my dead wife then tell me you love me. Are you fucking kidding me Hamilton?”  Jefferson yells. Hamilton goes over to Jefferson and holds out his hand, offering help up off the floor. “I didn’t mean to say any of that. I don’t have a fucking filter and lord knows I need one.” Jefferson took Hamilton’s hand and stood up. “I am sorry, I wish I hadn’t had said any of that, I really wish I could take it back. I get really passionate about the plan because I know it will help. I want things to-” Jefferson put his hand on Hamilton’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up for once.” He suggests as he pulls his hand away and wipes it on his pants. They stood there in silence while Jefferson was still trying to pull himself together. “I’m really sorry.” Hamilton stops any other words from coming out of his mouth. 

After Jefferson calms down he grabs Hamilton’s hand and they go to sit on the couch. “I might need a bit to let this sink in but I might be willing to give this a chance.” Jefferson mumbles as he lays on Hamilton's shoulders. “Are you serious, you are willing to give me a chance but you won’t listen to my financial plan?” Hamilton toys. Jefferson decided the best way to deal with this is to tilt his head and gently kiss him. 

 

Hamilton whimpers as Jefferson’s mouth slowly moves with his. After a few moments they pull away. “Because I like you but not your political ideas.” Jefferson teases as he goes back for another kiss. Hamilton doesn’t stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr, I post more art and fics there. http://www.vesitant.tumblr.com


End file.
